thefreshtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Gwen
Gwen was a camper and one of the finalists of Total Drama Island, as a member of the Screaming Gophers. She returned as a cast member on Total Drama Action and served as the captain of the Screaming Gaffers. She also returned for Total Drama World Tour as a member of Team Amazon. She was seen with the original contestants on a yacht in the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, and had a cameo appearance in The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean. She was also a contestant on Total Drama All-Stars, as a member of the Villainous Vultures. Overview Gwen is a goth girl whose interests lie in art and astronomy. She is smart, independent, kind and level-headed, stating her best quality is her inability to get excited over minuscule things. Her attitude at first seems very harsh and sarcastic, but she is not a bitter person. Rather, she is cautious of whom she lets into her life. Beneath her tough exterior, there is a kind heart that learns to trust as the series progresses. Gwen's guard lowers with each season. Despite her distaste for whatever "the sheep" are fond of, she actually does desire to be welcomed by the popular crowd. As revealed in Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon, she distances herself from it because she believes it is not where she belongs. She isn't afraid to stand her ground should her reputation take a hit. Gwen also suffers from claustrophobia, as seen in Phobia Factor, The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean, and Zeek And Ye Shall Find. She believes strongly in karma and is also a huge fan of horror movies, the clichés of which will sometimes dictate how she performs in challenges. Trivia * Gwen is confirmed to have dyed hair, with her real hair being brown. This makes her one of four characters to dye her hair an unnatural color, the others being Duncan, Max, and Sierra. ** She is also one of eight contestants to have dyed their hair overall, the others being Blaineley, Duncan, Lindsay, Max, Sierra, Tammy, and Zoey. * Gwen is one of the seven contestants to not have their full audition tape released. * Gwen was one of the few contestants known to be able to play an instrument. In her case, it is the drums. ** The others are Courtney, Duncan, Trent, Cody, Harold, and Alejandro, who play the violin (Courtney), guitar (Duncan and Trent), keyboard/keytar (Cody and Harold), tuba (Harold), and accordion (Alejandro) respectively. * Gwen is one of seven contestants to throw a challenge for their team. The others are Alejandro, Courtney, DJ, Justin, Scott, and Trent. * Gwen has more guys find her attractive than any other girl on the show. The other girls to have more than one guy attracted to them are Anne Maria, Bridgette, Carrie, Courtney, Heather, and Jasmine. Throughout the series, six guys have found her attractive at some points of the series: ** Trent and Gwen were in a relationship for a majority of season one, and the beginning of season two, before they broke up. ** Cody constantly tries to hit on Gwen, but fails. ** Owen constantly calls Gwen a hot chick, but never actually says so to her face. ** Tyler agrees with Owen about Gwen being hot in The EX-Files. ** Harold confesses that he finds Gwen attractive in The Chefshank Redemption, after she smashes a shovel over his head. ** Duncan and Gwen were in a romantic relationship from The EX-Files to Moon Madness. He also called her a hot chick several times before they become a couple. * Gwen and Courtney are the third duo to battle it out as a result of a tie, the first duo being Duncan and Beth and the second being DJ and Lindsay. * Gwen, along with Courtney, Duncan, Heather, and Lindsay are the only five contestants to compete in four seasons. * She is the fourth veteran to be a part of a challenge in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, the others being Izzy, Bridgette, Lindsay, Duncan, Heather, and DJ. * Gwen was the first person to vote herself off; the other contestants who voted for themselves being Dave, DJ, Harold, and Lindsay. ** However, unlike the others, she was forced to do so, as Justin stated that she owed them for the challenges that Trent threw. * Gwen is one of four contestants to appear in all episodes of two seasons, the others being Duncan, Heather and Zoey. * Gwen and Noah are the only former Screaming Gophers that haven't shown a form of nudity at any point in the series. * Gwen is the fourth contestant to ever attend another team's elimination ceremony, the others being Duncan, Alejandro and Tyler. * Gwen, along with Jo and Zoey, are the only Total Drama contestants who have had their names changed. ** In this case, Gwen's old name was Heather before Camp TV's trailer was made. *** Ironically, Heather is one of her worst enemies. * Gwen, along with Heather, Sierra, Tom, and Jen, are the only characters shown to have created a blog. * Gwen and Sadie were the only campers to reject a marshmallow. This is seen in Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon, when Gwen already said she had a good time, but Chris told her to sit down, and gave the final marshmallow to her. * Gwen is one of four contestants to believe in karma. She seems to be a strong believer in karma as she mentions it throughout the series. * Gwen was the lowest ranking member of both the Screaming Gaffers and Team Amazon, making her one of only two contestants to be the lowest ranking member of more than one team, the other being Ezekiel. * Counting her ending of Total Drama Island, Gwen is one of only five female contestants to be the highest ranking member of her team, the others are Beth, Heather, Zoey and Sky. * Gwen is one of three characters revealed to be claustrophobic. The others being Jasmine and Josee. * Gwen is the only female contestant to be exiled to Boney Island in Total Drama All-Stars. ** She is also the only member of the original twenty-two contestants to be exiled. * Gwen has won more challenges for her team or for herself and her partner than any other contestant in the series, with fifteen (sixteen counting her ending of Total Drama Island). ** Eight/nine of the challenges she won were in Total Drama Island, which is also the current record for most challenges won in a single season by a contestant. ** However, Gwen ranks second when it comes to winning individual challenges. She has won five/six individual challenges, behind Heather who has won six/seven. * Counting her ending of The Very Last Episode, Really!, Gwen is the first contestant to be the highest ranking member of a team and the lowest ranking member of another team. The second being Lightning. * Gwen is one of two contestants to be on the most successful team of each season, being on the Screaming Gophers in Total Drama Island, the Screaming Gaffers in Total Drama Action, Team Amazon in Total Drama World Tour and the Villainous Vultures in Total Drama All-Stars, with the other being Heather. * Coincidentally, both seasons that Gwen made it to the final four take place at Camp Wawanakwa. * Gwen's eliminations in Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour were partially because of her two love interests: Trent and Duncan, respectively. * Gwen has won more horror-themed challenges than any other contestants, winning four out of seven of them. ** She was eliminated prior to The Sand Witch Project and didn't participate in the seasons that contained Finders Creepers and Hurl and Go Seek. Thus, she has won all of the horror-themed challenges she competed in. * Gwen is the only Team Amazon member to be eliminated before the merge. * Gwen is the first contestant in the series to ever use the confessional * Total Drama Action is the only season she does not achieve a single-digit ranking. * As Chris announced midway through the finale of Total Drama All-Stars that any contestant (both the finalists and the helpers) could compete for the prize money, Gwen, along with Alejandro, Cameronand Heather is one of four contestants to "compete" in the finale twice. * According to Gwen's Total Drama World Tour contestant biography, her favorite music is Punk Rock and Emo. ** Also stated in her biography, her favorite color is midnight blue and her favorite food is blueberries. * It is revealed on Total Drama Online that Gwen keeps her makeup in a secret compartment of her platform boots. ** It is also revealed that Gwen's lipstick is blue paint mixed with chapstick which she calls "misery blue" and that she uses the same hair dye as her nana. * Gwen's hair dye is a custom blend of Hopeless Midnight Blue, Azure Demon Tears, and Cheerful Robin's Egg. * Interestingly, Gwen dated two people whom she does not consider sane and shows no feelings for the boy who she considers sane. * Gwen is the only known contestant other than Rodney to have a single parent (mother only), as seen in her video message and her biography. * Gwen seems to be ambidextrous as she is seen holding a pencil with her right hand in Not Quite Famous, but uses her left in Search and Do Not Destroy. * It is revealed that Gwen is allergic to eucalyptus in Picnic at Hanging Dork. ** Due to her allergy, Gwen lost the tiebreaker against Courtney. * Gwen has stayed on Camp Wawanakwa longer than any other contestant. ** In Total Drama Island, she made it to the finale along with Owen. Additionally, she is the only contestant to never leave the island at any point that season. *** Owen was the winner in his ending, but he went on a five-star cruise for a weekend with the other guys as a reward at the end of Brunch of Disgustingness. ** She also returns to the island in Total Drama Action and Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. ** In Total Drama All-Stars, she returns as a contestant, is the last first generation contestant standing and returned as one of Zoey's helpers in the finale. ** Ironically, Gwen seemed to hate being on the island the most. * Gwen is revealed to be an environmentalist, being impressed with Duncan's choice to give the money to Green Peace in The Aftermath: IV, and then later starting a web show in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special to help the environment. * Gwen has an interest in art (shown several times throughout the show, and says she wishes to study art history at university in the future) and astronomy (shown in The Big Sleep and The Aftermath: II). * As revealed by Geoff in The Aftermath: II, Gwen owns two lizards, and as revealed by Beth in Mutiny on the Soundstage, their names are Angus and Vampyra. * As revealed by Duncan in Mutiny on the Soundstage, Gwen's favorite band is the Gothic Mind Explosion and she wants a Ford 1967 Mustang as her car. * In Hook, Line, and Screamer, it's revealed that Gwen's favorite movie is "Blood Bath 2: Summer Camp Reign of Terror". * Gwen broke up with both her boyfriends in the fifth episode of a season. ** Coincidentally, in those same seasons, Gwen and her boyfriend were the first to receive the symbol of immunity at the first elimination ceremony they attended as a couple. *** Gwen and Trent were the first to be given Gilded Chris Awards in Alien Resurr-eggtion. *** Gwen and Duncan were the first Villainous Vultures to receive marshmallows in Evil Dread. * It is revealed in Riot On Set that Gwen once had a job at a petting zoo. Category:Female Characters Category:Total Drama Characters